VERDADES REVELADAS
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una mujer muy dolida, acude a un programa de television para resolver su problema? Esto es lo que hace Brennan despues de que Booth a roto su corazon al rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio.


**Decidí darle de regalo este fic a mi nueva amiga ChrisBooth26637 ya que el día de hoy es su cumpleaños (espero le guste)**

**Esto es algo que Brennan jamás haría, pero se me ocurrió (no sé por qué) ponerla en una situación como esta, a mí me pareció divertido. Está inspirada en lo que pudiera pasar luego del final de temporada 8x24. Brennan en un conocido programa de televisión, con una conductora muy peculiar. (Mejor no le sigo, así es más emocionante)**

**Ni Bones, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (para mi mala suerte), son propiedad de sus creadores y de FOX. **

**Espero disfruten de este fic y espero sus reviews**

* * *

**VERDADES REVELADAS**

Muy bien, en este programa el día de hoy tenemos un tema muy interesante "**MI PAREJA ME OBLIGÓ A PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO, Y AHORA NO SE QUIERE CASAR CONMIGO**" pausa y volvemos…

Ángela se encontraba viendo a su conductora favorita, siempre veía este programa cuando estaba en casa y Michael Vincent estaba durmiendo la siesta… Lo que nunca se imaginó que llegaría a suceder algún día, sucedió al momento de presentar a la pareja en disputa, primero la presentaron a ella.

-Y ahora les presento a la primera invitada de esta noche, ella vino destrozada a contarme su caso y me pareció muy conmovedor, ella es antropóloga forense y está sufriendo por un amor no correspondido… Que pase la Dra. Temperance Brennan, dijo Laura

APLAUSOS

Muy bien chiquita, dime ¿qué te paso?

-Está bien Dra. Laura

-No, solamente dime Laura

-Ok… Yo nunca había creído en el amor, realmente me parecía algo irracional, por todo lo que sufrí en mi pasado, fui abandonada por mis padres y mi hermano, ingresé al sistema de adopciones, nadie me aceptaba, siempre me rechazaban por no poderme adaptar a las familias con les que era enviada.

-Entonces ¿por eso era que estabas muy lastimada, no?

-Sí y me negué a volver a creer en el amor de alguna persona, aún recordaba lo que mi madre me decía "Piensa con el cerebro y no con el corazón" así que ella desapareció así lo hice, tratando de no afianzar vínculos ni relaciones profundas, pues sabía que solamente saldría lastimada.

- Y ¿Qué te hizo volver a creer?

- Ahí está mi error, hace poco más de 8 años conocí al hombre que logró cambiar mi forma de pensar y ver la vida, que me recordó como era el amor, mejor dicho, que me enseñó a mar a alguien, realmente yo no creía en las relaciones monógamas, pero él me hizo creer, pero no imagine que me destrozaría el corazón. Lo conocí cuándo fue a buscarme a la universidad, yo estaba impartiendo una conferencia a los estudiantes de antropología forense, quería que lo ayudara a resolver un caso que estaba llevando el FBI, desde ese momento algo en el me atrajo, algo pasó dentro de mí, si era amor, pero no quise, mi parte racional no lo aceptaba. Alrededor de 6 años compartí trabajo con él, ya que le Jeffersonian, el instituto para el cual laboro trabaja en asociación con el FBI, el punto es que él me dijo que me amaba, que quería pasar a mi lado los proximos30, 40, o 50 años, lo único que tenía en mi mente eran todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, cada confesión, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima, y yo sabía que no podía marlo como él se merecía, así que lo rechacé… Una parte de mi decía que debía arriesgarme, pero lo mejor era no hacerlo, así por lo menos lo tendría como amigo, el mejor de ellos. Pasaron muchas cosas y por circunstancias de la vida tuvimos que separarnos; yo viajé a una expedición en las Islas Maluku y él se fue a una misión a Afganistán, nos prometimos reunirnos un año después en un lugar que era nuestro, y así lo hicimos, sólo que nos reunimos 5 meses antes, se presentó un caso que era de mucha importancia, así que nos llamaron y regresamos antes de lo previsto para lograr resolverlo. Todo lo que teníamos creí que sería igual, pero no lo fue, él no regresó solo, venía acompañado, cambio de página y se enamoró de una periodista en Afganistán, Su nombre era Hannah.

-Así que ¿por eso te rechazó?

-No, aún pasaron muchas cosas más.

-Lo de hablar es lo tuyo ¿no?, adelante, sígueme contando.

-Yo trae de hacer como si nada pasaba, trate de que no me doliera, incluso me hice amiga de ella, yo solamente quería que él fuera feliz, y si ella era su felicidad yo no podía interponerme entre ellos. Luego de un caso, con el cual yo me identifique mucho, debo decir, me declare ante él, le expresé que quería aprovechar la oportunidad que él me había brindado ya una vez, no quería quedarme con eso guardado, así que me quebré ante él y le dije todo lo que sentía, a lo que solamente se limitó a decirme que no, y que Hannah no era un premio de consolación, realmente la amaba. En cierta manera, esto era mi culpa, tarde demasiado tiempo en aceptar que lo que sentía por él era amor y que quería compartir mi vida a su lado.

-Esto es realmente fuerte, es increíble todo lo que…

-Puedo continuar Laura.

-Eh!? Si adelante.

-Muy bien, entonces nuevamente dije que mi corazón no se interpondría y dejaría actuar a mi cerebro. Pasó un tiempo y el decidió que sería bueno pedirle matrimonio, yo sentía morir lentamente, pero de igual manera lo alenté, quería que fuera feliz, aunque desafortunadamente ella lo rechazó, y allí estuve yo, para consolarlo. Un tiempo después un francotirador quería asesinar a Booth, disparo dentro del laboratorio del Jeffersonian y creyó que lo había eliminado, pero por equivocación la bala le dio justo en el corazón a uno de mis internos, el Señor Vincent. Su partida me devastó pero de ese incidente nació nuestro amor y fue entonces cuando concebimos a nuestra amada hija Christine. Yo lo amaba, bueno aun lo amo no le prometía a pasar junto a él los próximos 30, 40, o 50 años, pero si lo que pudiéramos ir construyendo día a día. Él planeaba pedirme matrimonio, pero sabía que yo no creía en el matrimonio, así que cuando yo aceptara forma un matrimonio junto con él, yo sería quien se lo propondría. Así que después nació nuestra hija y éramos muy felices.

Ángela no daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo su ojos, cómo Brennan, la reconocida antropóloga Temperance Brennan puedo llegar al extremo de contar muchas cosas personales en un programa de televisión, sabiendo que millones de personas la observaban, aunque cabía mencionar que este programa estaba muy interesante.

Brennan continúo.

-El tema de matrimonio no se rato nuevamente, hasta que un día, su madre, quien lo había abandonado hace 24 años reapareció, y aunque tuvieron algunos malentendidos ella lo invitó a su boda con un pianista que era su acompañante desde que ella se fue de la casa. Él la perdonó y acudimos a la ceremonia, luego de esto su madre, como era tradición lanzo el ramo y yo lo atrapé. Luego de su viaje de luna de miel, nos enviaron algunos recuerdos, yo regresaba de comprar cosas para la alacena, solamente llevé vegetales y pastas, ya que yo no consumo carne, aunque él si lo haga, pero no me gustaba que la incluyera en su dieta. El recibió una llamada, teníamos que presentarnos a la escena de un crimen y por lo que indicaba el tipo de muerte que se presentaba, creímos, o más bien estábamos seguros que era un ataque de nuestro enemigo más grande Christopher Pelant. Luego de esto mi pensamiento y mi idea de no casarme nunca dio un giro 180° o 360° quizás, yo replanteé todos mis sentimientos, así que cité a Booth en uno de los jardines del instituto, para hacer lo que tenía planeado necesitaba comprar un paquete de carne. Así que de inmediatamente acudió a mi llamado y le entregue es paquete, abrí nuevamente mi corazón a él y le pedí matrimonio, a lo que él dijo que sí. Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en el parque jugando con nuestra hija, recibió una llamada y todo cambio. Después de hacer tantos planes para la boda, al llegar a casa todo cambio, es se veía muy serio y dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo accedí, pero lo que me dijo me hirió mucho, él dijo que siempre no a mi propuesta. Aun no sé porque lo hizo.

-Pero esto es terrible… no te preocupes, ahora mismo lo aclaramos… QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO que ha hecho sufrir a esta linda muchachita.

Booth apareció en el escenario, algo temeroso, realmente no sabía que pasaba, lo habían llamado por un asunto muy importante, pero no sabía qué. Entró y de pronto vio a mucha gente reunida, luego Laura hablo.

-¿Cómo es posible que luego de todo lo que la Dra. Brennan hizo para demostrarte su amor y te pidió matrimonio tú la hayas rechazado, y la hayas herido tanto?

- Yo no… Yo no sabía que realmente la había herido tanto, hable con ella y me dijo que todo estaba bien.

- Si, eso creí, pero no encuentro un motivo razonable para que te hayas negado a casarte conmigo ¿fue porque tardé mucho, te hice esperar demasiado? ¿Ya no me quieres, te aburriste de mí acaso?

- No, no Bones, yo te amo, igual o más que antes, y tú sabes que yo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, pero no es eso, es simplemente que no puedo casarme contigo, no por el momento mi vida, pero claro que nos casaremos y espero que sea pronto.

- Ya dilo de una vez ¿Qué te impide casarte con ella?

La cara de Ángela no podía más que reflejar su sorpresa, ella solamente sabía que la boda se había pospuesto, pero no sabía la historia que había detrás de esa decisión, así que muy atenta y emocionada veía el programa, sin perderse ningún detalle.

-Entonces ¿qué respondes Booth? dijo Brennan.

-Bones, creo que esto es algo que tenemos que resolver en pareja, solos, nosotros dos, no hay por qué involucrar a nadie más, así que creo que es mejor que por fin hablemos de esto, pero en nuestra casa, así que mejor nos vamos.

-Está bien Booth, pero lo hare solamente si prometes contarme toda la verdad en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

-De acuerdo Bones, pero vámonos ya… estamos dando un gran espectáculo delante de toda esta gente.

-Sí, vamos Booth

-Gracias Señorita Laura, dijeron al unísono, fue de gran ayuda su participación, cuando resolvamos nuestro problema la invitaremos a la boda.

-De nada chicos, espero que resuelvan sus malentendidos y todo salga bien... Y esto ha sido todo en el programa de hoy, fue un poco largo, pero la historia de la Dra. Brennan era muy interesante. Gracias por acompañarnos y… hasta la próxima.

Y así se fueron, dejando con una gran intriga a los espectadores dentro del programa y a una Ángela frente al televisor muy consternada.

Llegaron a casa, Booth con un poco de temor y Brennan un tanto confusa, ya que si realmente la amaba tanto como decía ¿por qué la lastimaba de esa manera?

-Bones, esto, no podemos tratarlo hablando, es mejor que lo hagamos de una manera distinta

-Como quieras, solo explícame.

Entonces Booth tomo una hoja y escribió todo aquello que tenía que decirle a Brennan y no podía hablarlo, esta era la única forma en que se podía comunicar con ella sin que Pelant descubriera que le diría toda la verdad. Ella leyó el contenido de esa hoja, una carga grande de lágrimas se acumuló en sus ojos.

Ella no pudo más que responderle de manera escrita también.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo Booth, debió ser muy difícil para ti hacerlo, mas con alguien como Pelant vigilándonos todo el tiempo, pero no te preocupes, juntos lo atraparemos y podremos materializar todos nuestros planes.

-Gracias por entenderme Bones, tuve que explicártelo de esta manera mucho antes y nos hubiéramos ahorrado el show que presentamos en ese programa, pero estaba asustado y no sabía que hacer, no quería que le hicieran daño a más gente por mi culpa.

-No Booth, tuvo que ser muy difícil, te entiendo ahora y no importa lo que tengamos que esperar, yo te amo y si estamos juntos, ayudándonos mutuamente lograremos atraparlo y acabaremos con él. Pelant no podrá seguir haciéndonos más daño.

Así, dejando a un lado la conversación escrita, Booth solamente se limitó a decir.

-Por eso te amo Bones, solamente tú puedes entenderme, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que Christine, Parker tu y yo podamos vivir como una familia, es lo que más anhelo.

- Yo también, entonces a trabajar, dijo Brennan.

-Tu no cambias amor, por eso no te cambio por nadie, siempre trabajando... y si no tengo otra alternativa, manos a la obra.

Con un Grande, pero suave y cálido beso, Booth y Brennan sellaron nuevamente su promesa de formar una familia, ambos lucharían por atrapar y eliminar al causante de estos desacuerdos entre ellos y que tanto los han hecho sufrir.

* * *

**Ojalá sea de tu agrado ChrisBooth26637, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! QUE DIOS TE BENDIGA**


End file.
